


Rainfall

by Sega64



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Rain, Unspoken Love, Warming Up, rainfall, rainy nights, short and sweet, warming up with love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it rains, it pours- and the rain is not the only thing to take Dean and Castiel by surprise and drench them to the core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> short little thing that came to mind on a beautiful rainy night. hope you enjoy! constructive criticism is encouraged and appreciated!

Dean fumbled as he rushed to get the key in the lock of the motel room door. It was pouring rain and he and Castiel had gotten caught in the middle of it after deciding to go for a walk.  
"Dean, could you please hurry!" Castiel urged behind him, but they both wore smiles on their faces.  
Dean laughed, "I'm trying!"

The hunter and angel stumbled into the room in their haste when they finally managed to get the door unlocked and open. Though they were shivering slightly, they laughed and quickly shrugged off their soaking jacket and coat.

Dean kicked out of his shoes as he made his way over to the bathroom. He came back out with a towel around his now bare shoulders and a few extra towels in his arms. "Take your shirt off," he told Castiel- the angel complying without question. Dean stood before him and wrapped a towel around Castiel's head and shoulders as a hard shiver ran through his body. He rubbed the towel in his hair and Dean could not help but smile when blue eyes, bright and shining, looked at him from beneath the terry cloth.

Castiel smiled back and gripped the edges of the towel, his fingers brushing Dean's as he did so. That's when Dean realized that he had not let go and had gotten lost in blue bliss for a moment. He gave a short laugh and cleared his throat, letting go of the other man's towel and using his own to dry himself off a little better as he turned and stepped away.

"Dean, perhaps you should take a warm bath or shower. You wouldn't want to catch a cold," Castiel recommended. He could see the goosebumps rising up on the skin of Dean's back and grabbed another one of the towels Dean had dropped on the bed and draped it on the hunter's shoulders.

Dean turned to face him again, finding himself nearly nose to nose with the other man. He faltered for a moment, not expecting Castiel to be quite so close in proximity. "Uh, yeah. Yeah I'll um- I'll just..."

"Or, I could keep you warm if you'd prefer..." Castiel's gaze was piercing and Dean felt like his very soul was being analyzed. In that moment everything was utterly silent, save for the sound of pouring rain outside.

Dean found himself resisting the urge to lean in and take those soft pink lips with his own, his heart beginning to pick up pace with a small rise of anticipation.

They were unsure as to when things had shifted in their relationship. It had gone from simple strangers- man and angel- to something more like friendship, almost brotherly, before taking a sharp turn and thrusting them into intimate touches shared in the secrecy of closed doors and dark rooms, midnight rendezvous and lonely alleyways.

Dean was always uncertain of how to start things off, fearing in the back of his mind that everything before must have been a dream, and that this angel on earth could never want someone as tainted as him. He felt his body begin to tremble, not in cold anymore, the cold chill of the rain on his skin being the last thing on his mind now. No, now he trembled in yearning- plain and simple need.

These moments were never planned, never expected. It was like the storm that caught them off guard and unprepared, drenching them with desire, pining to engulf each other in body heat and warm panting breaths and then leaving them wrapped in the comfort of each other's arms.

Castiel took the lead, leaning into Dean, warm hands on the bare skin of his rain-chilled chest. Blue eyes closing, soft lips just barely caught the edge of Dean's bottom lip in tender fluttering kisses before nipping it gently. Dean's hands came up to either side of Castiel's face bringing him in to deepen the kiss, tongue swiping at the upper lip of his open mouth before slipping in to taste him.

Towels dropped to the floor, remaining clothing discarded, bodies fell together upon sheets of a mattress. Hands roamed and caressed heated flesh. Moans and soft whispers escaping their lips to dissipate in the dark.

Dean was on his knees, hands clutching the headboard, head bowed down. Castiel's hands gripped his hips as he slipped out and thrust back into him, slow at first and then picking up measure. Dean cried out in pleasure, losing the strength and will to continue holding himself up each time Castiel hit that sweet spot. Castiel bent forward, planting kisses along Dean's spine and began to stroke Dean with one hand. He did his best to keep in time with the rhythm of his own thrusts, adjusting when Dean began to push back into him, begging for more. Dean could not hold on any longer and allowed himself to fall to his elbows into the mattress. One hand fisted in the sheets and the other reached back and grasped at Castiel's thigh, blunt nails digging in slightly. After a few moments, Dean's body was tensing, body pulsing erratically as he came. Come spilled into Castiel's hand and onto the sheets below them. He clenched tight around Castiel and soon he was coming too.

They held each other and just laid there afterwards, skin wet with sweat, heat still radiating from their bodies, kisses planted on temples and jawlines and stolen from lips. They had yet to talk about these goings-on, only enjoying them when they occurred. And although not many words were exchanged between them during these times, there was an unspoken understanding that this was not just about sex. It was in the way they looked into each other's eyes, the way fingers ran over skin as though it was the most precious thing in the world, the way their mouths did not just seem to kiss, but to drink each other up, delving into the deepest part of themselves, and it was in the way that when their hands came together, it was as though they were holding onto a piece of themselves that they had not known they were missing and they never wanted to let go again. One day they would do their best to express these feelings in words, but for now they would just enjoy these moments, basking in the sound of their breaths evening out, their hearts beating together, and the sound of the unexpected rainfall outside.


End file.
